


KevEdd Restaurant

by KayRose09



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRose09/pseuds/KayRose09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KevEdd oneshot requested by <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://bunnypaws13.deviantart.com">Bunnypaws13</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span></p>
<p>AU where Edd and Kevin have never met, Kevin is a waiter at a restaurant and Edd is his customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KevEdd Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> By: KayRose09  
> Rated: K  
> Pairing: Kevin x Edd
> 
>    
> It's not exactly what I wanted it to be but I tried my best.  
> Please let me know what you think! I'm also still open to any other requests!
> 
> Also, the wonderful Nathan Goldberg does not belong to me! He belongs to the amazingly talented [c2ndy2c1d](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/tagged/eene)  
> This is my first time writing him, so I really hope I did him justice.  
> 

It was a Friday evening and since Edd had no plans, and his parents were away on business again, Nat had convinced Edd to come out to dinner with him and Nazz.Nazz had insisted on the new Mexican place that had opened not far from them.They all liked Mexican food so no one complained and Nat picked the others up at six.When they arrived they were surprised to find that the restaurant wasn’t crowded at all.

“Shouldn’t they be quite busy on a Friday night?” Edd asked.Nat nodded in agreement “Yeah, are you sure this place is open Nazz?”“Yeah dude, my parents just went a couple nights ago.I think it’s just slow ‘cause nobody knows about it yet.” Nazz explained.“Okay whatever you say girl!” Nat smiled as they walked in.

Edd was pleasantly surprised when they didn’t even have to wait to be seated.The pretty brunette girl showed them to their table and handed out menus as she explained that their waiter would be with them soon.They munched on the tortilla chips and looked over the menu while they waited.

“Everything looks so good.” Nazz hummed.“Yeah, I’m starving!” Nat agreed as he licked his lips.Just then the waiter walked up and cleared his throat.“Hey I’m Kevin, I’ll be your waiter this evening…” the redhead paused his speech when he noticed the green haired boy beaming up at him and kicking his friend under the table.Edd winced and glared at Nat.

“Uh… yeah, so what can I get you guys to drink?” Kevin continued.Nazz spoke up first “I’ll have a diet coke plea-“ Nat put a finger to her lips to shush her.“You can just get me a water, and my cute _single_ friend ‘Double D’ over here will have an iced tea.” Nat winked.

    Edd pulled his hat over his face trying to hide the blush.“Un-unsweetened please.” He mumbled from under his beanie.Kevin chuckled at his embarrassment and wrote down the drinks.“Comin’ right up!” he smiled and turned to walk away.

    As soon as Kevin was out of earshot Edd kicked Nat in the shin as hard as he could.“Owww!” Nat whined, “What was that for?”Edd scowled at him. “How could you embarrass me like that Nathan!I’ve told you many times before, I’m perfectly happy being single and I certainly don’t need you picking out guys for me!” he snapped at him in a hushed voice.

    “Alright, fine!” Nat pouted.“I’ll just mess with him then.”Edd and Nazz both rolled their eyes.Moments later Kevin was back with the drinks.He carefully set them down and wiped his hands on his apron.“Are you all ready to order or do you need more time?” he asked politely.

    Nazz opened her mouth to answer but Nat cut her off “We’re probably gonna need a few minutes, but there’s a small problem with my drink.” He smiled.Kevin’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion “You just ordered a water right?”

    “Yes I did, but this water has ice in it.” Nat said innocently.“Okay, so no ice?” Kevin asked.The green haired boy just nodded at him.Kevin smiled apprehensively and reached to grab the glass of ice water.Nat quickly placed his hand over the cup and forced it back down on the table.

    “I still want the water, just not the ice.” He winked.Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, so I have to take it back to dump the ice and get you more water without ice.” He explained slowly.“No I don’t think so,” Nat smirked “you brought me this water, it’s mine now.You can’t just take it back.”

    Kevin was starting to get annoyed but he tried not to let it show.“Okay fine, I’ll just bring you a completely new glass of water, with NO ice.” He said with a forced smile.Nat didn’t say anything but continued smiling at him innocently.Kevin sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

    “Nathan can’t you just be nice to the poor gentleman?” Edd pleaded.“Yeah Nat, if you keep messing with him he’s gonna spit in our food or something.” Nazz laughed.Edd’s eyes went wide as he gasped then he began to gag.

    “Oh relax!” Nazz reached over the table and squeezed his shoulder.“I doubt anyone would ever actually do that Edd.Besides, it’s only Nat that’s being an asshole.” She glared daggers at Nat.“Language, Nazz.” Edd automatically chided.“Sorry but it’s true.” She giggled.

    Kevin returned with a new glass of water and placed it in front of Nat.“Thanks” Nat chimed, “but, there’s still ice in my first water.”Kevin tried to control his anger.“Are you kidding me?” he asked as he rolled his eyes.“Nope, completely serious sweetie.” Nat winked.Kevin growled quietly and took a deep breath to calm himself.A smirk spread across his face as he looked directly into Nat’s eyes.

    Without breaking eye contact he reached into the glass with his bare hands and pulled out the ice cubes, dropping them into his apron pocket.Nat’s jaw dropped at the unexpected action and Nazz burst out laughing.Kevin finally looked away to smile at Edd when he heard him giggling. 

    He chuckled and winked at Edd before walking back to the kitchen.Edd blushed but went back to laughing at Nat who was now pouting.“Told you it was gonna backfire dude!” Nazz grinned.“Yeah whatever.” Nat mumbled and hid his face behind the menu.

    Kevin came back with a dry apron on and smiled at the three friends as he pulled out his notepad.“Ready to order now?” he said, looking into Edd’s eyes.“Y-yes, I b-believe so.” Edd blushed.Kevin took all three of their orders without incident and disappeared into the kitchen again.

    Edd smiled to himself as Nazz and Nat chatted about their weekend plans while they waited for their food.After about ten minutes Kevin returned with his arms full of plates.He skillfully placed them all on the table and smiled.“Thank you Kevin.” Edd spoke shyly.“Yeah thanks man!” Nat added as he started shoveling food into his mouth.Nazz shook her head at him then smiled sweetly at Kevin.

    Kevin started waiting on other customers while the three of them enjoyed their food.Halfway through eating Edd had run out of iced tea and when Kevin noticed he stopped at their table.“Can I get you a refill?” he smiled sweetly at Edd.“Yes please,” Edd answered “I’d appreciate that very much!” he smiled wide at Kevin, the gap in his teeth showing.

    Kevin blushed when he saw it and hurriedly grabbed the empty glass and walked away, praying that no one had noticed.‘ _Adorable_ ’ he thought to himself.He tried to regain his composure as he brought Edd another iced tea.“Here you go.” Kevin smiled as he set the drink down in front of the cute nerd.“Unsweetened, ‘cause you’re already sweet enough on your own.”He instantly regretted the cheesy line and mentally slapped himself.

    There was a moment of silence before all three of them started giggling uncontrollably and Kevin chuckled nervously.He smiled and bowed as he walked away.‘ _Such an idiot!_ ’ he groaned inwardly.After a few minutes they finally stopped laughing and went back to finishing their dinner.

    Nazz grinned at Edd and nudged his shoulder.“He really likes you dude!”Edd blushed but shook his head “Nonsense, he was only joking!” he denied firmly.A grin spread across Nat’s face, “I **so** get to be your maid of honor!I did introduce you after all!” he boasted.Nazz punched Nat in the arm.“You have to be the best man, I’m the maid of honor!Right Double D?” she asked with a pleading smile.

    Edd covered his bright red face and shook his head. “No one is getting married!Now cut it out and finish your food!” He laughed.Nazz sighed and Nat stuck his tongue out at her before going back to eating.They quietly finished their meal and chatted amongst themselves about how good the food was.

    Nat had already insisted on paying for everything so when Kevin walked past again he stopped him and asked for the check.Soon after Kevin brought their bill and handed it to Nat, then continued waiting on the other tables.Nat looked at the total and calculated the tip.He counted out his cash and slipped it into the check folder as Nazz leaned over and whispered in his ear.

    They both giggled and Nat scribbled something down on the receipt as Edd eyed them suspiciously.“What did you just write in there Nathan?” he asked.“Nothing.” Nat smiled as he slammed the folder shut and waived down Kevin.Nat gave him back the bill and they all thanked him one last time before leaving.

    As they walked back to the car Edd’s phone dinged with a text from an unknown number.Nazz and Nat looked at each other as he opened it up and read the message. 

**     Unknown:  ** Hey it’s Kevin.I’m off tomorrow, if you wanted to hang or something.

**     Unknown:  ** P.S. tell your friends thanks for the number ; )

    After completely freaking out and lecturing both of them the whole car ride home Edd finally calmed down enough to save the number into his phone and reply to the text.

**     Edd: ** I would love to.


End file.
